


塚不二 | 爱的言灵

by Runayomi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runayomi/pseuds/Runayomi
Summary: 不二周助2020生日快乐。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 5





	塚不二 | 爱的言灵

有一些恋爱的预感在春风醒后被吹向处处懵然的角落。不二周助暂且忽略春风，分不清吹息的温度。小窗开在他的床头，窗帘一层，遮不下光去，尽在他头顶眼前摇晃，晃了一会儿被别的什么阻挡，又平息下来，成为他十九岁末最后一次心动。紧接着，成年人的情绪纷纷涌来，从漂浮的窗帘下尽情铺陈到他的身躯，解开方才细小的问题：吹息是男人吐露的二氧化碳，和自己成熟、讶异的性欲一起燃烧在这天的早夜中。

他拥紧手塚国光，没有过多的精神去欢呼一个吉日良辰，也没有人说“生日快乐”，仅有两根抵在一起流水的阴茎，在新奇、激烈又万分感动的心情中将无数转瞬即逝的生命射光。手塚用一个圈紧的姿势从背后贴近不二，舌尖在颊边来回，最后钻入他通红的耳朵里，绒毛肌肤舔尽，好像草莓蛋糕被端至眼底。

不二听见他承认自己长大，声音像放在不远处空转的蒸汽CD：“我很好，不二，我很舒服。”一边说，一边抚摸他光滑年轻的皮肤。这一具纯熟蓬勃的躯壳，开始可以容纳两种不同的灵魂。

他仍用笑意回答，眼睛闭着，还在退潮的短暂中漫游，窗下一点光从薄帘缝隙里透进来，照得他们都开始变得性感。性感的手塚怀中，不二困倦的声息有着明显的甜蜜，少有可以越过镜片去抚摸手塚眼睛的时刻，他在扭头望过几秒钟后还是放弃掉，腿脚蜷缩，变回仿佛出生时的模样：身体如此潮湿，心内也空荡荡，令人意识到归宿的温度将他包围，随时可以睡去，又随时可以复苏。

手塚吻过他的发顶，“你睡吧。”

我与他认识大约七年，正好一个可以开始隐隐作痒的时间。醒来后，不二枕着手塚的胳膊如此想。今天他满二十岁，法律意义上长大成人，应该开始负担起所有好的坏的有用无用的责任了，现下摆在眼前就有一份要他处置，得需尽快为此时暧昧又迷茫的悸动找到合适的位置。他觉得自己爱上手塚国光，只是在此之前，怎么似乎从没有过类似的恋爱预感？

有人把成人当作从头开始的一个标记，十九岁最后一天，手塚邀他去看展览，他在拥挤的电车中思索这个问题，还未有多少清晰头绪，躯壳就已然跟着那个茶发男人——几个月前手塚已然满二十岁，这样称呼将岁月感拉扯得恰到好处——走进沉默的场所中，瞧见漂浮的、模拟古生物的标本。不二用他澄澄的眼睛细看，人类在站立行走前，就是这样脆弱无助的东西，反复无数次死亡与又被生下的过程才成为了如今的面貌。他想，漫长的进化需要吸取和舍弃，有一天大脑生出感情，繁殖才逐渐被性欲代替。他走在手塚身后，思索手塚想和他独处着共度他未成年最后一天这件事，大胆地提前开启成年人的思绪，开始做一些同时拥有天崩地裂和柔情蜜意的发想。

不二上一次为此烦恼，还是少年本就多烦恼的时候。他送手塚去远行，后来自己坐在一楼大厅外等待巴士的长椅上，对着次次飞过云端的航空机器想自己是否已经到达可以将倾慕换算成爱慕的阈值。整个成田市都在那时变得狭小起来，天地被他发散的爱意所填满，亟待一场大爆炸创造出新的世界，好让他可以尽情徜徉，在里头挥洒他常不拿出示人的恋爱。他见过的男孩子很多，一些可以做永永远远的兄弟朋友，一些还能与他互相保守秘密（比如菊丸英二），还有一些人带着他们的名字发音和组成面容的DNA逐渐被他的脑袋新陈代谢掉了，但这其中都找不到手塚国光。他在一个不被察觉的时候就成为不二心中一个bug，让他的心壁破了口子，不过是相连的细胞分开了、没有实质损失几块躯体肉身，但如果想要填补就得贴敷上更多的内容物。

手塚，手塚国光。他想，从钱包里找出两枚硬币走向自贩机，一辆巴士正好在他面前驶过，扬起脚边风与机动响去向北方，让他脑内的手塚在这时放得更大，所以买下了原味茶。饮料里没有糖分，涩苦的口感让舌头也瑟缩在嘴巴里，他只饮下两口就作罢，猜测手塚如何从那么小就开始接受这种味道——他们刚刚认识的时候，小孩子两个，谁都还未长开，坚硬的喉结和蓬勃的下体都隐藏在皮肉下，无尽的生命力暂时眠于一具细小的身躯里。这让手塚看起来似乎还不足以去承担他那个大气有分量的名字，但不二能从他眼中觉察到一些细微的流露，手塚的情热混杂着理想，会偷偷钻出他深邃的瞳仁，落在网球场平滑的地皮表面，每一天部活终止，不二都捡起一点藏入心里，直到国中毕业，终于填补上手塚氏bug在他心口撕裂的空缺。

如果对别人的执念可以作为爱恋的证据，他想他早喜欢上手塚了。但理科实验中往往有一个做对比的概念，他虽热爱古典文艺，也不影响相信其他的科学，他为手塚呐喊、流泪、展开一些不切实际的遐想，但也并不能绝对证明他心内的归属，终究需要一点分别，带入大人常常陪伴身边的孤独感来，试试爱恋能不能将它们化解。饮下他喜欢的苦茶是第一步，第二开始熟悉东京都内没有人并肩的夕阳路。机场在不二的背后承担着世界中一大部分的分离，不二在与手塚时差逐渐拉开的当时开始经历一场实验，想看看究竟何时他能够坚定地，洒脱地，恍然大悟地觉察到自己已经爱上手塚。

意料之外的是手塚再与他相见就已经是如今的十九岁，他的实验还没有到头，像姐姐点在屋内燃不尽的香薰烟草。手塚给他寄来LINE消息“展览馆见”，他从挑选毛衣颜色开始就隐约闻见成果的气味。他开始想，手塚在第一眼再看见他时就发觉他头发留长，他们可以在展览馆转角的阴影里亲嘴，但还怕着光天化日，下一位路人走近之前慌忙松开，又到下一个打光充足的展厅彷徨。二月末的相会还有一些情人节的余韵，这件事会很荒谬吗？但实际上他们之间没有什么发生了，仅仅余下暧昧，在冷光灯的照耀中成为最后一件展览品，收藏进不二的眼底。

不二的肖想或许比人类进化的过程还要漫长，他仿佛准备着要在二十岁时构筑好他心内完整的新世界，以此再重新被生下来一次，这次他会没有迷茫，看得清方向，不再落泪，带着天生拥有的爱恋结束了向成人的进化。它被不二当作一个生日愿望记在心中，成为此时为数不多提醒着他们今日十分特殊的讯号。另一个讯号则是手塚在东京出现，也的确是为庆祝不二四年一次的生日，不二说，明天我会组一个小聚会，所以今天可以单分给你，邀手塚回家晚餐，半路买了一罐ほろよい，保证过了今晚再打开。

不二的家里没有大人在，他们开了简食料理包，带到“周助的房间”去吃；不二也泡了茶，没有像从前还为自己另准备果汁，只附上两只茶杯，手塚竟也有些意料外的眩晕，觉得二月末的室内也变热了些。不二打开他新装的投影机，想挑个看过的文艺片放一放下饭，床头正对的墙壁被他清理干净，正好组成小型影院。最后他闭着眼睛在平板上随便瞎点，一看是《西西里的美丽传说》，立刻想起那个无数打火机把美丽女人围在中间的场景，想起蒂塔也失手掉了一把伞，想起蒂塔失败的婚姻，于是扭头向手塚问道：“你在德国看不看脱衣舞？”

“我才刚刚成年。”手塚说，神色也无半点改变，吞下一小块烧鲑，白色鱼肉消失在他红色嘴唇中。

他说得好像自己没有是因为不被允许似的。不二就笑，笑得他自己都不尽知晓地荤。

“那你现在看不看我跳脱衣舞。”

手塚没回答，伸长了小桌后的上半身想看看是不是不二已经偷喝完了那罐ほろよい，但事情并非像他想的那样，圆柱体的金属罐还完好无损摆在不二的书桌上。他就变得没话讲，只觉得不二像一个彩色水球，从外面看灵动且轻佻，球皮美丽又漂亮，却又望不见里头是斑斓还是清澈。而如果这就将他戳破，自己也会立刻变得潮湿，只剩下体温还能烘干掉淹没的意识。不二忘记了方才说的话，开始放那部片子，一只仙人掌状的抱枕蹭在他的怀里，没过一会儿又被丢掉，他好像见手塚竟没有因为他奇奇怪怪的挑逗生气而得寸进尺，从背后靠近他，手指又去攀他的肩背，胳膊绕过宽阔的胸膛。狭小空间让心内的气压爆炸，身体中的内容物开始乱窜，血流涌向肢体末端，精液冒上脑袋，他撩起手塚鬓角的碎发，舔他下颌角的阴影。不二很平常地闭上眼睛，和享受性爱的年轻人没有区别，他也果真十分潮湿，用舌尖在手塚耳朵里演奏模模糊糊的声响，像荧幕里被艺术处理过的接吻。

手塚第一个动作是去摸了摸被亲过的地方，有点麻，空气重新攀上来还吸走那一块皮肤表面的热量。他低头想了想，一言不发地，在不二眼中是一个羞耻又掩盖不住甜蜜的处男。没有男生之间会这么开玩笑，反正今天总要有什么失去了，大约是友情和无知的其中之一，这时的二月份变得像夏季一样令人焦灼，不二又将仙人掌抱枕拿过来挡住自己大部分的身躯，还好电影运作到一个台词对白极多的地方，事情没有想象中的尴尬，但脑子肯定比普通情人的会面都要糟糕。

不二脱掉衣服，他想去冲澡。早上精心挑选的生成色毛衣丢在手塚身边，直到他身上剩下一条底裤为止，以前合宿出游无数次互相面对赤裸的身躯，只有今天透出和二十岁生日有关的下流气息。有难以言状的预感在此时达到最浓，不二去衣柜找睡衣，背对着床，背对投影机，他听见手塚站起来，放下声音清脆的茶杯。他走到他身后，用阴茎抵着他的后背，隔着布料也透出明晰的情热，手塚常年握拍的手内长满茧，粗糙分裂如旱死的大地，轻轻放在纤细白净的腰上，亟需湿润的性欲和沸腾的眼泪。他低头吻不二的后颈，温和得不像是手塚国光，他刚饮尽苦茶，口内甚至滚烫，大约一瞬间就能够融化掉这具冬天出生的躯壳。

这时的接吻像品尝纯雪，积云抖下茫茫的东西，含进嘴里才知晓是方才从自己身体蒸发出去的性欲，浴室的热水还未打开，仅剩下白得刺眼的墙面上跳动的投影，背景音乐演奏一首刺啦损毁的爵士，却好像真的出现蒸汽，它们占据掉越来越多的空间，让他们两个只得紧贴在一起。不二最后躺上自己的床，有人说“我爱你”，他切实地听见却不知是谁说出口，也许感官正因为恋爱的逼近而变得敏感，他在手塚吮吸自己舌头的时候也尝到五六年前东京都内夕阳的气味。爱总能在文艺作品中穿越时空、令死者复生，即使发生这些不合常理的事，不二也放弃了追究，他感到自己成为手塚暴突的性欲的一部分，钻进了眼前浑浊的一对瞳仁里去，他将要在那里重新被复生出来，带着厄洛斯的祝祷、阿芙洛狄忒保佑下天生的爱；而手塚在他体内戳破了所有恋爱的预感，涌出的茫然又汇聚成一朵积雨云，抖落他二十岁真正长大之前就淹没掉他的苍天的洪水。他的床成为诺亚方舟，他们是床上幸运逃生的一对对之一，降落到新生的大陆地面，看见末日过后的夕阳，在劫后余生的眩晕中性交，一整个世界的隽永都在此处，都在他们亲吻在一起的口中。

电影播完之后改去播放《Lady Fingers》，这下小小空间是真的充满了蒸汽波。不二躺在手塚身上，想恋爱终于来到了，他的生日愿望之一居然实现在混淆了两套DNA的精液里，你不能说它不浪漫，但可以确认这很下流。能够与人快乐分享的下流就是速食时代的爱情，半夜播放的电视剧总把它形容得诙谐幽默如梦似幻。不二想起从前在国文课读辛波斯卡的诗，她偏爱电影，她偏爱猫，她偏爱华尔塔河沿岸的橡树云云，他就在教材上有样学样，我偏爱相机，我偏爱仙人掌，我偏爱偷摘一个人的眼镜看他瞳仁里都是我的模样。除了完整且满爱地复生一次，今天他也彩蛋般实现了这句妄言，像他的生日是一年中多出的神奇的一天。他翻一个身，要面对着手塚，要看他眼睛里有自己的成果收获，肆无忌惮地贴得好近，像彼此的体内装了异极磁铁。他的嘴唇又在手塚眼前蠕动，像要吻他，又并不吻他，仅仅将湿漉漉的吐息吹进他舌头和牙齿之间的缝里，在舌中间凹陷下去的地方造一个风眼，好将经过此处的甜蜜、懵懂、激烈、和缓、羞耻都糅杂在一起。这会是爱的痕迹。

当我获得了爱，我就真正长大。不二默念，一心二用地还在用手指揉手塚的阴jìng，不知是否还想再来一次。他可以看在今年地球多饶出来这24小时的面子上允许手塚下一次不戴套，但他不会提前把福利告知出去，仅仅张开鲜红的唇，说一些没有逻辑关联的事情。他说，我前几天交作业给老师刚刚把“请查收”发出去就断网了但文件还没传送搞得我像个骗子，英二最近开始集邮总让我给他寄东西，青春台那里新开了一家奶茶店把珍珠弄成粉色的喝起来好像在咬乳头，你顶我的时候我好想吸你，是你的那个也会手塚领域吗？

里面可能有一两次断掉了句子，他想偷偷说一句“我爱你”但没成功，还好恰巧又引燃手塚，他紧抱他说：“不二，我们是在恋爱吧。”

当然是。太阳晒进屋子，不二不再枕着手塚的胳膊了，他从床上爬起来，诺亚开始允许放行一些爱到世界中去，一边捡起他昨晚敷衍脱掉的生成色毛衣一边这样想。ほろよい还放在书桌上，这一定是全世界最寂寞的一罐ほろよい，但它又见证过全世界最下流的罗曼蒂克，不二看了一会儿，打开了它的拉环，“白天不要喝含酒精的饮料。”手塚靠在枕头上喃喃，不二又笑，是蛮无奈的，无奈地想昨天手塚还是没把自己的脑子都射光在他身上。

但他还是听话地放下了易拉罐，摸到手机，十来条祝他生日快乐的LINE等着他既读一下，河村的那条比较长，还一起跟他确认了晚上去他家寿司店聚会的一些事项。“手塚，你昨天有没有说过你爱我啊。”他一边回消息一边说，像问他跑第十圈的时候可不可以慢一点。

手塚沉默了一会儿，好像真的在回忆昨晚和不二做爱的时候他说过什么骚话，但他怎么能记得清。人类也只能预料到爱情的来临，精确不到分分秒秒，脑子还会跟着季节一起热胀冷缩，尤其在那个不一定每年都有的日子里，百慕大的海水会直接灌进相爱的人的心口，他们才要互相人工呼吸，在剧烈的情绪起伏中生出新的一段生命来。

只不过有一点他十分确定，太阳又升了起来，稍晚一会儿，他还可以同不二并肩在东京都内看夕阳，很多没说或者说了却被忽略掉的话可以到时慢慢讲，如果不二乐意，他也可以破例喝一杯糖分超标的珍珠奶茶。他们都满了二十岁，但拉长的影子会和五年前、七年前没有半分差。


End file.
